


Hurts to be Human

by AlexKaye7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Don't mess with a Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kara has powers but isn't supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lex isn't bad, Lillian is a bitch at first but changes, Mike and Max are assholes, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, The attacks on Superman never happened, Unconscious Sex, Underage Drinking, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7
Summary: “So, are you going?” Kara asked, leaning her back against the lockers.Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, I have a lot of homework. Plus, you know how my mother is,”“'Fun is a waste of time and only for insolent people.'” they said at the same time before giggling.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Hurts to be Human

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!  
> Kara has powers but isn't Supergirl  
> Kara and Lena have been friends for years and Lena knows about her powers  
> Lena is seventeen, being a genius let her skip a grade, so she is not an adult when this happened but Kara is eighteen and so are Mike and Max  
> The battle between Lex and Superman never happened  
> Mon-El is Mike and does not have powers at all  
> Don't mess with a Luthor, that's all I'm gonna say
> 
> Thank you to @UnknownAlien3388, she helped me finish this so head over to her account and read her stories because she is amazing!  
> ~AKaye

“So, are you going?” Kara asked, leaning her back against the lockers.

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, I have a lot of homework. Plus, you know how my mother is,”

 _“‘Fun is a waste of time and only for insolent people.’_ ” they said at the same time before giggling.

Lena desperately wanted to go to the party Mike was hosting this weekend, they had just finished midterms and it was the perfect time to let loose. But Lena’s mother had other ideas.

The brunette shut her locker, walking to her next class that just so happened to be with Kara, her best friend who was the human equivalent to a golden retriever puppy. Well, not human, but still.

The blonde pouted, trudging after her. 

They took their seats next to each other and Lena giggled at the pout, flicking the protruding lip with her fingers. Kara gaped at her, her pout was legendary whenever she wanted or needed something. 

“Don’t stick it out then,” Lena teased, the blonde stuck her tongue out which she returned. 

When the bell rang and class started, they settled down.

************************************

Lena pushed the front door open with her shoulder, her arms full of the books she had brought home to appease her dreadful mother. 

Lena was adopted when she was four years old after her mother died, and her birth father, Lionel, had come and taken her from the orphanage in Ireland. When she got to the Luthor mansion, Lillian instantly rejected her, but her brother Lex, however, welcomed her with open arms. He was there for her during her primitive years of being homeschooled then getting shipped back to Ireland for boarding school from the ages of nine to fourteen. She had begged Lionel before he died to let her go to an actual high school instead of going back because all Lena wanted was to feel normal.

Her entire life, Lillian had made her feel alienated, the constant belittling and always saying she wasn’t good enough to be a Luthor, it had been hard on the young brunette. That was until she met Kara, of course. Kara had made her feel normal, that she was more than just the money her family had.

“Lena, dear, come in here.”

_‘Speak of the devil.’_

Lena walked into the parlour where her mother was sitting, her back straight as a board, drinking a cup of tea. “Yes, mother?”

Piercing grey eyes met her green ones. “I heard you have finished your midterms.” 

Lena furrowed her brow. “I never…”

“Yes, yes, I know. Lex called me and told me that you did spectacular and that I should let you have the weekend to yourself.” her heart sped up a little at that. Her brother had told Lillian to give Lena a break. “So I agreed,” Lena’s eyes widened. “You may have the weekend to yourself and go have fun with your little friend.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “T-Thank you, mother.”

Lillian huffed, setting her tea down. “How many times do I have to tell you, Luthor’s do not stutter.”

As soon as she got to her room, Lena called to tell Kara that Lillian was giving her the weekend and to ask if she could come over and stay for the weekend. The blonde, of course, had squealed and basically screamed “Yes!” which made Lena laugh. Before she could even knock, the door opened and arms wrapped around her body, pulling her inside the warm house.

“Eliza and Alex are gone at some science thing till tomorrow, so we got the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?” Kara asked.

Lena bit her lip. “Can we go to Mike’s party? I brought some clothes for it.”

Kara nodded her head. “Of course, let's get ready. I got this new pair of jeans and I’ve been dying to wear them,” she told her as they walked up the stairs to Kara’s room. “What did you bring?”

The brunette set her bag on the bed, beginning to pull out her pyjamas and other stuff before, at the very bottom, which was most likely to hide from Lillian, was a black skirt with a redshirt. Lena rushed to the bathroom to change then came out to find Kara had done the same.

“I always did say you look good in red.” the blonde commented after seeing her in the mirror.

Lena felt herself blush.

************************************

The music could be heard from down the street as they walked to Mike’s house, which wasn’t too far from the Danvers’. The yard had cups and trash already littered all over, people flooding both the inside and out. They pushed their way through the crowd to the kitchen, Lena grabbed the vodka and poured enough to make Kara gag.

“Are you gonna drink it like that?”

She shook her head with a smile, grabbing a can of sprite. “Vodka and sprite, Lex said it’s the way to go. He called me before I came over and I told him about the party, he said to stay away from the beer and go for the harder stuff first.”

Kara looked at her, eyes wide. “Your brother told you, his underage little sister, to drink the hard stuff at a party?” Lena gave a nod. “Wow, I mean-”

“Mean what?” Lena snapped her head up, cutting her off. 

Kara knew her brother was a sore subject because she missed him dearly while he was across the country in business school.

“Nothing,” she ran her hand through her hair. “It’s just...Alex usually tells me to stay away from that stuff.”

The chuckle that left Lena’s lips was dry. “If you seriously have to question my drinking habits and why then you don’t know me at all.”

Kara’s eyes bulged before she felt the rage building at such a comment. 

“Seriously? I don’t know you? Last I checked I know a good fucking amount of stuff about you. And I wasn’t questioning it, I was just asking.” With that, Lena was met with the back of her best friend retreating somewhere in the crowd.

The brunette made a beeline for the bathroom, locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes were starting to sting as she felt the tears, she had fucked up almost everything good in her life, except Kara, and now she’s gone and fucked that up too. With a quick wipe of cold water under her eyes, she unlocked the door and went straight back to the drinks.

Her head was starting to spin as she was dancing when she felt a pair of hands on her waist, moving her hips better so Lena was grinding against them. Her mind was so fuzzy she didn’t know who it was until another person appeared in front of her, their hands sliding further up her chest as they stepped closer, essentially trapping Lena flush between two people she wasn’t sure were who.

Lena felt the hot breath of the person behind her as they leaned down to her ear. 

“Wanna take this elsewhere?” 

“Mike?” it came out slurred.

“You know it, baby. My friend and I wanna have some more fun, is that okay?”

Lena could barely form a coherent thought let alone respond properly, her head was getting worse but it didn’t seem she had to answer. 

“I think that’s a yes, let’s go, Max.”

A stumbling Lena was led off the dance floor and up the stairs, the pounding in her head was getting to the point of being unbearable as she was pulled into a room. The lights were off but a small lamp emitted some light, her ears heard the door lock but her head didn’t process it. Her vision was blurry and Lena suddenly felt her lack of balance. Two arms encircled her waist, holding her up with a chuckle.

“Someone’s had too much to drink it seems, what do you think, Max?” Two hands became four, roaming and squeezing her body, a pair went to her breasts and the other to her ass. She yelped when they squeezed too hard. “This outfit was just begging us to take it off.”

Cold fingers trailed underneath her shirt, pulling it up and off of her, her breasts were squeezed harder and she cried out.

“Shh, we promise you’ll like it.”

A soft surface touched her back, her skirt was gone leaving her in her bra and panties. As much as she wanted to succumb to the sleep pulling at her, she pushed whoever was on top of her. “No, stop.” Her efforts were unsuccessful, the body pressing Lena into the mattress, she felt lips on her chest and tried to push them away harder. “I said no.” Her words were a little slurred but she had still said them aloud.

“Shh, just be a good little princess and shut your mouth.” 

“Please…” Before she could protest anymore, the darkness grabbed at her as she closed her eyes, surrendering to sleep.

************************************

When she woke up, Lena tried to sit up only to cry in pain that was radiating from her lower stomach and between her thighs. She didn’t know where she was, she felt an arm tighten around her naked torso.

_‘Did I have sex last night? No, I would’ve remembered.’_

No, Lena was adamant on staying a virgin until at least college. The arm pulled her closer, she felt the heat from said person and turned to see the face of Mike, the captain of the football team, ultimate player, and your everyday jackass; not to mention Lena was gay and just the thought of touching him made her nauseous.

Ignoring the protests of her body, Lena sat up, moving out from under his arm. When she pushed the covers away, blood was stained on the sheets and her inner thighs, faint bruises were starting to appear on her wrists as well as between her legs. Lena forced herself to stand, wobbling as she tried to collect her scattered clothes and get dressed when she saw condom wrappers discarded, the condoms thrown either on the floor or in the bin.

“Where are you going?” the voice made Lena jump as she pulled her skirt up over her shaky legs. Mike was sitting up in his bed, sheet tossed aside, his body naked in full view as he smirked. “We had so much fun last night,”

She shook her head, almost regretting it as the pounding grew. “I-I don’t-”

He got off the bed, walking towards her. “If you say anything, I’ll show this to the entire school.” 

Mike shoved his phone into her hands where a video of the two of them was playing. Her blood ran cold and her face paled, Lena’s limp body was laying there as he pounded into her, no wonder she had bruising. 

He snatched it back, again with a smirk. “I wonder how much somebody would pay for a video of a Luthor getting fucked.”

Lena felt tears stinging her eyes, she shoved him, making him stumble as she ran out the door. The downstairs was a mess, food and trash littered everywhere. She swung the door open, bolting down the front steps, not bothering to close it. Lena ran all the way to Kara’s, Eliza’s car was in the driveway which meant it was around nine when she had informed Kara that Alex and her would be back. 

The door was unlocked and as soon as she shut it, her knees gave out. Dropping to them, Lena closed her eyes, hunched over with her head in her hands as the sobs wracked her body.

The sound of a chair scraping was heard with footsteps.

Alex stepped out of the kitchen to see a small figure on the ground. “Lena?” More chairs scrapped as she slowly stepped forward when she saw the young girl's body shaking, Alex knelt next to her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” When she put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, she jumped and instantly pulled away.

“Alex, what-” Kara’s eyes landed on her sister on the floor with Lena, Eliza appeared next to her. 

“Alex, sweetie, what’s wrong with her?” the older woman asked. Alex shrugged, Eliza approached with Kara. “Honey, what’s the matter?” she asked Lena.

The blonde looked over her friend, her dark hair was disheveled, clothes wrinkled. Kara moved to sit next to her. 

“Lena?” When the brunette heard the sweet voice of Kara, she leaned against her. Arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her into Kara’s lap, Lena tightly wrapped her arms around her neck and shoved her face into Kara’s neck, sobbing. “Lena, what happened?”

“I-I do-don’t-” She stopped, letting another sob out, nuzzling further into Kara’s neck.

Kara held her tighter before looping her arms under Lena’s knees and around her back, lifting her small frame off the floor. She walked to the stairs and took the brunette to her room with Alex and Eliza following. Kara sat on her bed with Lena in her lap, rubbing her hand up and down her back, she looked at her mom and sister, their worried eyes looking back.

Nobody said anything, the sound of Lena crying the only noise in the room. Eventually, Lena’s cries turned to sniffles and she loosened her hold on the blonde. 

Alex sat down next to them when Lena moved her head to where she could see her. “Lena, what happened?”

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she tried again. “I-I don’t know.” Her voice raspy from crying. “I-I don’t k-know.” she whispered to herself the second time.

“You don’t know?” Eliza asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Lena nodded. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

She looked up at Kara. “I told them about the party.”

Lena nodded, looking back down. “I remember drinking, a lot of drinking, and dancing. When I went to get a refill somebody handed me a cup, everything starts to get fuzzy from there.”

“Where was Kara?”

“We got into a fight and I said something stupid,”

“We both did,” Lena looked up at the blonde briefly. “When I went looking for you to leave, I couldn’t find you. Somebody said they saw you leave already and I assumed you came back here, but when I got home, you weren’t here.”

Lena felt fresh tears forming, closing her eyes. “I-I woke up in-in Mike’s bed.” her voice wavered. “H-He was asleep next to me but I don’t remember anything, everything hurt when I got up to collect my clothes, then he woke up. He showed me a video and said that if I told anyone, he’d send it to the whole school.”

Kara felt rage boil inside her, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down so as to not scare Lena.

“He showed you a video?” Alex asked.

She nodded. Slowly, she brought her arms down from Kara’s neck, pulling the sleeves of her jacket to her elbows, showing the bruises on her wrists that were darker than earlier. Lena refused to look up when she heard the sharp intake of breath.

Eliza looked at the girl in her daughter's arms, the dark bruises stood out on her pale skin that were clearly made by someone who had held her down and she instantly knew what had happened. She cleared her throat quietly. 

“Are there any more?” the brunette gave a small nod. “Can you show them to us?” the brunette shook her head, glancing up at Kara. “Kara, honey, why don’t you go make Lena some tea. Alex and I will stay here.”

Kara looked reluctant but set Lena on the bed anyway. “I’ll be right back.” She whispered as she placed a kiss on the side of her head.

Once the door closed, Alex scooted closer and put her arm around Lena’s shoulders.

Eliza gave her a sympathetic look. “Can you show me?” her voice was kind and comforting. She softly laid her hand on Lena’s knee as she nodded. 

Slowly, Lena opened her legs, pulling her skirt up enough to show the even darker bruises that lined her inner thighs. She didn’t want Kara to see them knowing the blonde would march right over to Mike’s, Lena knew how Kara’s temper got the best of her sometimes and she didn’t want her to get in trouble because of her.

Eliza’s gentle hands moved them further apart, examining the bruising as Lena closed her eyes in shame. “I don’t-I don’t remember.” She choked out, fresh sobs coming from her.

Alex pulled the young girl she considered her sister, closer, feeling tears of her own forming.

“We should call your mom and the police.”

“No!” Lena exclaimed, rapidly shaking her head. 

“Lena, we have too.”

“No,” teary green eyes met the older woman’s. “No cops and no calling my mother, sh-she’ll blame it on me, say I shouldn’t have drank so much. Mike’s parents are one of our best clients at LuthorCorp.”

The redhead met her mother’s eyes. “Lena is right, you haven’t met Lillian. She’d blame this whole thing on her.” 

Eliza has heard the stories Kara told her of her encounters with the Luthor woman, said she’s a cold-hearted bitch who has never done or said anything remotely nice towards Lena because she wasn’t her actual daughter. She turned back to Lena. “What do you want to do, sweetie?”

Lena thought about it. Of course, she couldn’t tell her mother, and she couldn’t go to the cops without telling them she was wasted when it happened, plus, they’d contact Lillian. Her body hurt, the pain from when she woke up was returning as her adrenalin faded, but all she could think was, thank God he used a condom. 

“I just want to forget and take a shower.” she could still feel his body against hers. 

“Okay, sweetie.” Eliza patted her knee. “I’ll get you some towels and check on your tea, I’ll also tell Kara you're in the bathroom and to give you some pain killers. But, I’d take a bath, not a shower.”

The young brunette nodded, watching her leave. 

Alex rested her forehead on the side of Lena’s head, she knew better than to ask ‘Are you okay?’, so she settled for another topic. “When you get out, why don’t we do something fun? We could order in, make cookies and watch movies all day. What do you say?”

Lena’s heart blossomed at Alex trying to make her feel better, make her feel as if nothing happened. 

“Yeah,”

The redhead smiled. “Then it’s settled.” The door opened, Kara and Eliza both walked in, one carrying a mug of steaming tea and the other towels. Alex gave a squeeze before getting up. “We’ll leave the two of you, come down when you’re ready.”

The brunette nodded.

Kara handed her the mug and two white pills, the mug instantly warming her cold hands as she popped the pills into her mouth and took a small sip. “Lena, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what I said and for leaving you alone, the music was so loud and I could barely hear my own heartbeat, I should’ve-”

“No, Kara.” Confused blue eyes met green. “Please, can we just forget? I just want my best friend,” Kara nodded. 

She walked to her dresser, pulled out grey sweats and one of her hoodies, taking them and the towels to her adjoining bathroom. “Eliza said you wanted to take a bath and I know how much you love wearing my clothes.”

A small smile appeared on Lena’s face, she looked at the mug in her hands, shyness creeping into her voice. “Will you sit with me?”

It would hardly be the first time they’d done it, they’ve been friends for years and had a special bond with one another.

“Of course,” Kara helped her up and they walked to the bathroom. 

Lena set the mug on the sink as Kara closed the door. “Before anything, promise you won’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“Do what I know you’re thinking of doing,” Kara huffed. “I know you like the back of my hand, Kara, and once you see…” she trailed off. “I know how you’ll react.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

For good measure, Lena stuck her pinky out, knowing that Kara could never break a pinky promise, it would be like going against Rao himself. Reluctantly, Kara wrapped her pinky around Lena’s, then started the water in her huge bathtub. The brunette grabbed her mug again, bringing it to her lips and taking a drink, letting the hot liquid pour down her throat, warming her from the inside out.

Soon, the bathroom was filled with steam and the scent of vanilla, bubbles covering the top of the water. Lena pulled her top off, Kara doing the same until they were fully undressed and got in. Lena sat first, trying to keep her thighs together so Kara wouldn’t see the bruising, but the second her eyes looked up, she knew she had. But the blonde just clenched her fists, sitting down across from her.

“They aren’t as bad as they look,” Kara looked up. “They look worse because my skin is so pale.” she saw the anger in the blonde’s eyes. 

“Did he at least…” Kara said through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” she closed her eyes at the memory of seeing multiple used condoms on the floor. “Alex said after, we could order in, make some cookies and watch movies all day,” Lena said, changing the subject.

She just wanted to forget what happened. Forget their fight, forget drinking so much she didn’t realize someone spiked her cup, forget waking up next to Mike and the entire lower half of her body hurting, forget the video he had of them.

Lena knew she wasn’t okay, who would be after that? But she was a Luthor, and Luthors’ don’t let their emotions get the better of them. She just wanted to sit here with her best friend, the best friend she happened to have been crushing on since the seventh-grade. 

She dreaded having to go home tomorrow, her house always felt so cold after staying at Kara’s. When they got out, Lena checked her phone she had left behind, a message from her mother said that she’d be gone for a week on business and Lena smiled.

“What?” Kara asked, her hair dripping onto the shirt she was wearing.

“Lillian is going to be gone for a week,” Kara mimicked her smile. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Kara wrapped her small body in a hug, nuzzling her nose into Lena’s wet hair. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

The living room had pillows and blankets everywhere, movies were piled on the floor in front of the TV stand, fresh take-out sat on the coffee table. Alex walked in from the kitchen, drinks in hand, she smiled when she saw them.

“Hey, Mom went to get ice cream and stuff for cookies later, she said we could start eating if we wanted.” 

They both nodded.

Kara sat down first before pulling Lena between her legs, circling her arm around her waist to firmly keep her there. Lena leaned back into her, she was still freezing after getting out of their warm bath that Kara had given her a pair of fuzzy socks as well. She grabbed the box that was Kara’s then grabbed hers, Alex handed them both a diet coke, sitting on the floor across the table from them.

“What movie first?” the redhead asked, mouth full of Chow Mein.

“Can we watch The Ugly Truth?”

“Good choice,” they heard from behind them. Eliza stood, her clothes swapped for pyjamas, a box of mini bakery-style brownies in hand. “These are for now, we’ll make the cookies later.”

They were eating when Kara remembered. “Oh yeah, Lillian texted Lena and said she was leaving on business for a week.”

Eliza smiled. “Do you need to get some of your clothes?”

She shook her head. “I’ll just wear Kara’s, thank you though.” 

It was a thing for whenever Lillian would be going out of town for business trips, that Lena would stay with the Danvers. Her and Kara always shared the bed, stayed up late talking, she never went home because they had bought an extra toothbrush and other necessities for her and she wore Kara’s clothes since they were comfier and smelled like her.

As they all moved to the couches for the movie, again Kara pulled Lena against her chest, her arm protectively around her waist, Lena snuggled into her and let out a content sigh. Yesterday had been one of the worst days of her life, she couldn’t remember anything but knew for a fact that Mike had forced himself on her after drugging her and somebody else filmed it to use as blackmail. She also knew that come Monday, she’d have to both stop Kara from killing him and deal with having the blonde stuck to her side. Lena didn’t mind the latter, she always wanted Kara near, the blonde was practically a puppy. 

After the second movie, they went to the kitchen and started on the cookies. Lena was mixing a bowl of dough when flour was thrown at her, she slowly raised her head to see Kara standing with the flour bag in hand, an innocent look on her face. The brunette gave her a devilish smirk, grabbing a handful from the bag next to her. The next thing anyone knew, the kitchen was covered in flour, including themselves. Eliza had eventually shooed them away to go clean up while she finished the cookies.

Lena felt light and free as she walked up the stairs later that night with Kara after they finished the last movie, they had all laughed so hard and it made her forget. That was until she went to get ready for bed.

Kara had found her crying on the bathroom floor, knees pulled to her chest. She sat next to her, not saying anything as she scooped her up and brought her to the bed, draped the covers over them as Lena moved so she was flush against Kara; arm over her stomach and head on the blonde's chest, listening to her heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.

************************************

The next day, Eliza and Alex both took the day off work so they could all spend time together, nobody mentioned the events of yesterday or Friday. But when Monday rolled around, Lena was a mess. She didn’t want to go, knowing she would run into Mike. Kara had promised she wouldn't leave her side, though it didn’t matter.

As soon as she walked in the doors, Mike was leaning against the trophy case with his buddies, when he made eye contact with Lena, he smirked which sent a shiver down her spine. Kara laced their fingers together, her face that of stone and Lena saw Mike’s façade waver, the blonde scared most people at the school because of the fights she used to get into. But, Lena knew why. She knew why Kara had gotten into the fights in the first place, that’s why she was never scared away. The two of them were thick-as-thieves all throughout middle school and into high school, always having each other’s back. 

Mike’s eyes traveled to their adjoined hands and his eyes narrowed, Lena could feel her heart speed up and it seemed Kara heard it, she pulled her closer. With her arm wrapped securely around her, Lena felt herself calm down, the anxiety lessened and she could breathe normally again.

“Come on,” Kara said to her. “Let’s get to class.”

She led them in the opposite direction to their first period, they shared all but two classes together; math and science. Lena was considered a genius with an IQ over two-hundred and an eidetic memory, along with being both a chess and piano prodigy. 

Kara led her to their seats, moving her chair closer so she’d have a hand on Lena at all times, either holding it or just linking their pinkies together, it made Lena’s heart flutter. They stayed side by side in every class until Kara dropped her off at her biochemical and engineering class.

“I’ll be waiting right here and remember, if you need me I’ll be listening.” the blonde had told Lena she listened in on her heart quite often to make sure she was okay.

“Kara, my math class is right there,” she pointed two doors down. “You can meet me after, and we’ll walk home. I’ll be okay,” Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on her cheek then walked into the room.

************************************

The rest of the week went smoothly until it was Friday again, Lena had asked to use the restroom and on her way back to class, she was pulled into a closet with a hand over her mouth. She felt the fear and panic rise in her chest.

“Be quiet and I won’t have to do anything.” Lena froze at the voice that belonged to none other than Mike. “Hold her still,”

Another pair of hands trapped her arms against her chest in a bear hug, Mike’s face came closer to where she could see him from the small amount of light in the tiny closet, he had a wicked look in his eyes. Lena tried to get away, struggled against the arms holding her still as Mike reached for the buttons on her jeans.

“Now, shall we get you properly ready?” She could feel the tears pooling as he shoved his hand down into her panties, he didn’t even try to go slow, with a forceful shove, two fingers entered her causing the brunette to scream. Mike’s other hand clamped around her mouth.

“I told you to be quiet.” He seethed, pulling his fingers out before shoving them back in with even more force.

If it wasn’t for the arms holding Lena, she would’ve fell as her knees buckled, a muffled scream coming out again. The tears were streaming down her face, she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over, waited until they left her alone. But suddenly, the arms around her disappeared, the hand in her pants going with it. Lena collapsed on the floor, looking up to see Kara with the principal and three other students, the bigger one was holding Mike and Max by their collars against the lockers.

Kara rushed to her, pulling Lena close, shielding her from the other people. The blonde could feel Lena shaking and she cursed herself for not getting to her sooner, for letting them get their filthy hands on her again when she promised they wouldn’t.

“Shh, shh, I got you. “ She cooed, gently rocking the smaller girl. Lena’s fist gripped Kara’s shirt, her head turned so her forehead was pressed on her chest. 

The principal left with the two boys Kara brought, James and Winn, dragging Mike and Max along, leaving Kara and Lena with Lucy Lane. The petite brunette handed Kara a blanket that was in the closet, wrapping it over Lena. 

“Do you need anything?” she asked.

The blonde shook her head with a small, grateful smile. “No, thank you, Lucy.” Once she left, Lena nuzzled her nose into the crook of Kara’s neck. “Lena, I am so sorry I didn’t-”

“Just take me home,” she whispered. “Please, just take me home.”

After putting her phone back into her pocket, Kara stood with Lena still in her arms wrapped in the blanket, classes were still going on so they wouldn’t have to deal with the stares, she quickly walked to the doors. “Lucy will bring our stuff by later.” 

Lena nodded. “Who’s coming?” her voice sounded so small.

“Alex,” 

A black car pulled up, the passenger window rolled down, Alex took in the sight of Lena once again in her sister’s arms before motioning to the back. With little to no effort, Kara opened the door, slid in and shut the door all without letting go of Lena, the vice grip on her shirt loosened a bit now that she was safe.

When the car started moving, Alex refused to look in the mirror as they passed their street.

“Alex...where are we going?”

The redhead’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, her jaw clenched. “The hospital.”

Lena’s heart rate spiked. “No!”

“It’s okay, mom has a shift there and wants to check on you.” Brown eyes met the red-rimmed green of Lena’s. “She wants to make sure you’re okay, that’s all. Nothing more, I promise.”

The brunette settled back down, Kara’s arms tightened as she held her close, tears pricked her own eyes just thinking about what else could’ve happened if they hadn’t gotten there when they did. Kara had been in her free period with Lucy, Winn and James while in the library when she heard the spike in Lena’s heart before she screamed.

Kara had stood up so fast, her chair tumbled behind her, she told Lucy and Winn to go get Miss Grant, the principal, while James and her ran down the halls. The three of them knew about her alien ordinance so she wouldn’t have to hide her speed but the cameras around the halls made her, she also had to reel in her strength so she didn’t rip the door off its hinges, that would for sure cause more questions. What she had seen was Lena, tears flowing down her face with her eyes closed, her mouth covered, her arms being restrained by Maxwell Lord while Michael Dax had his hand in her pants. 

They each grabbed one, James being bigger than the both of them, stronger too, when the principal arrived with the others. Miss Grant’s face went from neutral to pissed all the way to complete shock as she too took in the scene before her. Kara handed Mike over, James easily held them both against the lockers, and she sat right next to Lena, pulling her shaking frame into her lap.

When they arrived at the ER, Alex parked the car and turned around to face the both of them, giving a small sympathetic smile. “We have to go in, but Kara can’t carry you, it’ll look suspicious.” 

Lena could still feel the harsh treatment from Mike between her legs, but nodded nonetheless trying to untangle from the blanket to see the buttons of her jeans were still open. She rebuttoned them as Alex got out and walked to the door to help her get out. Lena had to bite her lip from crying out at the pain and cramping coming from below, the redhead grasped her elbow waiting for Kara to get out and they each took a side; holding Lena in between them.

The doors opened and the lady at the desk looked up and smiled, pointing to the doors. “She’s in there, girls.”

“Thank you,” Kara called over her shoulder.

Eliza was standing in the door of a private exam room when she saw the girls, Lena between them, grimacing with each step she took. “Kara, help her onto the table.” She closed the door behind them, locking it to prevent any interruption. “Actually, wait,” She walked to the cabinets, pulling out a gown. “I need you to put this on honey, okay?”

Lena was looking at the floor and nodded. Alex and Eliza left and Kara turned to her, a silent question which was also answered with a nod. The blonde helped her out of her jeans, trying not to look at the bruises still plastered on the delicate skin of her inner thighs, while Lena held onto her shoulders, wincing from the movement.

Kara stopped after folding her jeans, setting them on the chair. “I’ll tell them you’re ready,” She left and returned in less than two seconds, lifting the girl onto the exam table, receiving a small squeak. “Oh Rao, I didn’t-”

“No,” Lena shook her head. Green met blue. “Can you…” Kara climbed up behind her and pulled Lena against her again as Eliza and Alex walked back in, the latter giving the pair a knowing smirk as she sat in the corner chair.

Eliza closed the partition, blocking Alex’s view. “I’m gonna need you to sit back more and put your feet in these.” she pulled the stir-ups from the table. 

Lena did as told, leaning more into Kara and slowly putting her feet in them. She didn’t know what Eliza was going to do, although she knew Lena wasn’t pregnant(she had told her about the condoms she saw), but she guessed it had something to do with the cramping. 

The older woman had to school her features immensely when she saw the blood on Lena’s underwear due to forceful entry, there wasn’t a lot to fully concern her but it was still a fair amount. She looked up to see Kara softly running her fingers through Lena’s dark tresses.

“Lena, honey, did-”

“No, h-he used...” She trailed off, feeling Kara squeeze her hand a little. “He said he was getting me ‘properly ready.’” she mumbled. In other words, he had forced his fingers inside.

Alex came around to where her head was, not seeing anything, as she pulled both the girls into her arms. 

Eliza nodded solemnly. “You seem to be bleeding a little, which is normal with forceful entry, it’ll be okay later, just wear a pad. Does anything else hurt?” She shook her head, ashamed of being a burden with the fact she let this happen to herself, again. “I’m gonna go get some better pain killers and grab my stuff then we can all head home, yeah?”

“I’ll go with you,” Alex said, following.

The door closed and Lena broke down, she pulled her feet up and curled them under her as she turned to bury her face in Kara’s chest again. “I-I’m sorry.” 

Kara looked down at her confused. “Sorry about what?” Lena shrugged, she just felt the need to apologize. “Lena, this wasn’t your fault. Okay? It was theirs and they will be punished for it.”

Lena nodded. “I really don’t want to go home,” she knew Lillian would have heard by now and Lena did not want to deal with her mother at this point.

“Then don’t, you can stay with us however long you want. You know Eliza sees you as a daughter. Plus, do you really think Lillian would notice if you weren’t there?”

The brunette gave a small chuckle, knowing she was right. “I doubt it,” she pulled on her fingers. “When we get home, can we just…”

“Forget?” Kara knew it was a deflection tactic Lena had developed from growing up in the Luthor household and never once judged her for it. “Of course, but I’m warning you now, you are not leaving my sight.”

Lena smiled. “I think that sounds like a plan, but,” she looked up. “It would be better if I never left your arms instead.” She said, snuggling further into Kara, she felt her chest rumble with a small laugh.

“I’ll get your pants, scoot to the edge.” 

Lena carefully moved to the edge of the cushioned table, wincing with every move made until she was where her feet dangled over the side. Kara kneeled in front of her, bunching the pant legs and slipping them over her feet. 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

Kara stopped her movements. “What?”

“I don’t deserve someone like you in my life.” Lena looked at her hands that were in her lap.

Kara pulled her pants up to her knees, standing. “Lena,” the brunette refused to look up. “Please look at me,” she looked up through her eyelashes. “You deserve everything and so much more.”

Lena shook her head. 

“You do,” Kara cupped her chin, lifting her head to meet her eyes. “Your family is the one who doesn’t deserve you, nobody does. And-And this,” her arms gestured to the room. “You don’t deserve any of this, but it doesn’t make us love you less. It doesn’t make me love you less.”

Tears pooled in her eyes as Kara connected their foreheads, closing their eyes.

Lena let out a shaky breath, bringing her hands to cup Kara’s face. Lena has had a crush on her best friend since the seventh-grade, and Kara vise-versa; but they both knew now wasn’t the right time.

“Let’s get you up and dressed so we can go home.” The blonde helped Lena off the bed, practically picking her up so Lena didn’t really have to do anything.

Her feet touched the cold floor, sending a shiver up her spine and a small groan from having her legs straight. She pulled her jeans up, not even bothering to button them as they would come right off as soon as they got to Kara’s room, and threw the hospital gown on the table before slipping her shoes back on.

Eliza and Alex were already in the waiting room when they came out, Kara’s arm around Lena’s shoulders. 

“You girls ready?” they nodded. “Alright, since it’s the weekend, we’re stopping at the store for supplies.”

************************************

By supplies, Eliza meant a shit ton of junk food, ranging from ice cream to chips, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, you name it. Most of it was for Kara though.

Lena had walked up the stairs to go change while Kara helped carry things in, her phone buzzed when she shut the door and she pulled it out.

**{You have some explaining to do when I get back.}**

It was from her mother.

“Shit,” she whispered. 

Before she could do anything, Lillian’s name popped up on the screen.

“Hello?”

 **“Where are you?”** The normal cold voice of her mother was gone, in its place was concern.

“I-I’m at Kara’s, they said I could stay as long as I wanted.” Lena grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Carefully, she pulled her pants and panties down, hissing from bending over.

 **“Lena? Are you okay?”** her mother’s panicked voice sounded from the speaker.

“I'm-I’m fine,” She bit her bottom lip as she washed away the blood with a cloth, a whimper escaping.

**“I won’t be home until tomorrow, I will come to the Danvers' to pick you up.”**

“Kara told me I could stay, I don’t want to fight with you, I’ve had enough to deal with.” Lena said, mumbling the last part as she pulled Kara’s fuzzy pants up her legs.

She heard a sigh. **“Then we will talk at the Danvers', I have to go, please stay safe.”**

And with that, Lillian ended the call, leaving a bewildered Lena staring at the screen. Kara’s knock on the door made her jump causing her to bump her hip on the corner of the counter, a yelp leaving her mouth.

“Lena,” Kara opened the door. “Are you okay?” She asked, seeing Lena hold her hip.

“Yeah, you just startled me is all. I just got off the phone with my mother,” she walked passed her into the room again after tossing the ruined panties in the trash along with the cloth she used.

“What did she want?” the blonde asked, following. 

“She asked where I was, then asked if I was okay before saying she was coming here when she gets home tomorrow when I said I didn’t want to leave. She also told me to stay safe.” Kara’s brow furrowed. “She has never been concerned for me before, why now?”

Kara stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders in a hug which Lena reciprocated by wrapping her own around Kara's waist. “Don’t worry about it, right now, we are going to go downstairs, eat until we’re sick and watch movies.”

Lena nodded, pulling back. “Go change,”

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and carefully sat on the couch that had been dubbed Lena and Kara’s since they met. Two minutes later, Kara was leaning against the armrest, one leg on the couch the other on the floor, she pulled Lena so her back was to the blonde’s front then put her other leg up and grabbed the blanket to cover them.

Lena scooted down, ignoring the tinge of pain, and angled so she could lay sideways without moving her legs, snuggling into Kara as she held her tightly. Eliza and Alex walked in with trays full of food and extra drinks, not needing to keep them in the fridge considering Kara has freeze-breath to instantly cool them. They picked a comedy and all settled in, munching on various things, Lena had a bowl of popcorn with M&M's in her lap and was occasionally feeding a piece here and there to Kara, unaware of the knowing looks from the other two.

Eventually, Lena fell asleep, only waking as Kara laid her under the covers not far behind her, grabbing so Lena’s head was on Kara’s chest again.

************************************

_Hands were all over her, pinning her down, pulling and gripping to the point of pain. She couldn’t see anything but the voice sent a chill down her spine._

_“I know you want it, just be a good princess and hold still.”_

Lena bolted up, clutching her chest as it heaved, trying to get a breath. The spot next to her moved, causing the brunette to jump and fall off the edge of the bed, landing with a _'thump'_ on the floor. Lena could feel the tears streaming down her face, could faintly hear somebody’s voice, but she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Her lungs constricted each time she tried to breathe and her vision was starting to blur around the edges.

“Lena?” Kara turned her head to find the spot next to her empty, the rapid heartbeat in her ears made her sit up. She saw Lena on the floor, her knees bent as she grasped her chest trying to breathe. Scrambling, the blonde joined her on the floor. “Lena, hey, you’re okay.”

Kara heard her door open and two sets of footsteps. “Kar? What happened?”

She spun around to look at her sister, tears in her eyes. “I-I don’t know, I woke up and-and she can’t breathe.”

Eliza calmly walked behind the girl, lowering so she sat with Lena between her legs and gently pulled her so the brunette was resting against her front, her head pulled back until it rested on the woman's shoulder. Placing her hands across her stomach and chest, lacing them with Lena’s. 

“Lena, I need you to breathe with me, okay sweetie?” Lena shook her head. “You can do it, just breathe with me.” Taking a deep breath, the older woman made sure the brunette could feel her chest rising.

Lena tried to mimic her, tried to make her lungs work, but she couldn’t. The tears burned the corners of her eyes as she shook her head again. “I-I ca-can’t,”

“Yes you can, breathe against my hands, okay?” Again, the woman took a deep breath, feeling Lena try to copy her as Eliza applied a small amount of pressure to her stomach. “There you go, let’s do it again.”

For 10 minutes, Eliza helped Lena’s breathing return back to normal all while Alex held a crying Kara, the blonde had no idea what to do or how to help her best friend and it terrified her.

Slowly, Lena felt her lungs start to work again and her vision cleared, she was left sitting in Eliza’s arms as the older woman raked her fingers through Lena’s hair, holding on tightly to the brunette. Green connected with blue and Lena gave her a small smile that was enough for Kara to stand up and take Eliza’s place behind her, the brunette curled into her arms, relishing in the warmth. Alex and Eliza eventually went back to bed after making sure Lena was okay, leaving the two teenagers alone.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep,” Lena muttered, rubbing her eyes.

“Then we won’t, want to stay up here or go downstairs?”

Kara ended up carrying her downstairs, much to Lena’s protests.

“I can walk, you weirdo.” She was set on the couch.

“You’re the one who said you never wanted to leave my arms,” the blonde recalled her words from the hospital with a grin that made Lena groan.

“I hate you,” 

Kara grin widened. “No you don’t, you love me.” she dragged out the ‘love’ which earned a pillow to the face. “Sit back and choose a movie, I’ll get the drinks and food.”

Lena rolled her eyes but listened. She knew she needed sleep, especially if she was going to have to deal with her mother tomorrow, but the haunting nightmares that came from closing her eyes were too much, the ghosts of their hands touching her lingered.

They settled back, Lena in her spot against Kara’s chest, sodas on the ground next to them and a bowl of popcorn with M&M's in the brunette’s lap as she selected ‘Fifty First Dates’, snuggling further into her friend. At around five in the morning, the two of them drifted off, Lena secured in Kara’s arms.

When Eliza came down later to leave for work, she smiled and covered them with another blanket, kissed both of their foreheads, before turning off the TV and closing the blackout curtains to prevent the sunlight from coming in.

When Alex came down, she took a picture and saved it to show the pair later then made herself breakfast before calling her girlfriend.

************************************

Kara was the first to wake up, Lena was on top of her as her fist gripped the fabric of her shirt, brow furrowed. Not wanting too, but knowing the girl's mother would be coming by, Kara decided to wake Lena up so they could get ready.

“Lena,” she gently shook her. “It’s time to wake up.”

The brunette grumbled, shoving her face further into Kara’s shirt making the blonde chuckle, Lena was definitely not a morning person. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see Kara holding her phone.

“What time is it?” sleep lacing her voice.

“Almost noon, we gotta get ready though since your mom is coming.”

That seemed to wake the brunette even more. Her mother was coming. Her mother was coming to talk about the events of the past week or so and Lena was not ready for it. She already blamed herself enough for what happened, she didn’t need her mother confirming it too, but she followed Kara up the stairs anyway.

After brushing her teeth and changing into some jeans and a dark purple sweater, Lena brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down, and applied a little bit of makeup before going back downstairs. Alex was in the kitchen when she got there, the redhead gave her a smile.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

The brunette pulled so her sleeves covered her hands, hugging them around herself as she shrugged, how exactly do you say ‘Oh I’m fine, just sore from being assaulted in a closet at school’.

Alex shook her head. “Don’t give me that, Luthor.” Lena looked up, making eye contact. 

She had to blink away the tears she felt forming and dig her nails into her palms so she didn’t break down. “I’m okay, I guess. Can I have some aspirin?”

“Actually, I’ll give you something better. Mom got the script filled from the hospital, they’ll help the pain a lot more.” the redhead walked over to the basket where Eliza had set the bottle and handed one over to the girl.

Swallowing the pill with some water, Lena sat down at the table, trying not to wince. “Where’d Kara go?”

“Not sure, she did say something about being back before your mom got here?” Alex joined her at the table.

“Oh yeah, Lillian called me yesterday when we got back, said she was coming home today and asked where I was. I told her I didn’t want to fight and that I could stay here,”

“So she’s coming here?” Lena nodded. “Do you know why?”

The brunette shrugged. “I don’t know, to talk I guess, blame me for losing a huge client probably.” she ran her finger around in the condensation of the glass.

“Lena, none of this was your fault,” Alex reached for her hand. “You know that, right?”

The words got caught in her throat but she shook her head. If it wasn’t her fault then why did it feel as much? She’s the one who wore the skirt. She’s the one who drank too much. She’s the one who allowed herself to be taken advantage of.

Alex could see the gears turning in the brunette’s head, Kara had told her sister how Lena would constantly blame herself for things that she had no control over, how she was always so self-deprecating, so she scooted her chair closer and wrapped her in her arms, letting the girl silently crying into her shoulder. They sat like that until the front door opened and Lena pulled back, wiped under her eyes then got up to refill her glass as Kara came in.

The blonde set a bag on the counter before taking one look at her best friend then wrapped her in a hug. “I was on my way back when I saw your moms car,” Lena nodded against her shoulder.

Sure enough, Lena’s phone went off.

**{I’ll be there in ten minutes.}**

“She said she’ll be here in ten, probably has to get something from the house.” They moved from the kitchen to the living room where Kara once again, pulled Lena so she was resting against her. “What’d you get?”

As if just now remembering what she went out for, Kara perked up. “Oh! I went to the shop downtown that’s your favourite and got you some Éclairs.”

Lena smiled. Of course, Kara would go and buy her her favourite pastry, she really didn’t deserve the blonde.

“Thank you,” the box she was handed had five Éclairs sitting untouched. “Kara, did you not eat any?” she was shocked when the blonde shook her head and looked at Alex who had the same expression as she did.

“Nope, those are for you.”

Alex watched the two, it was almost nauseating how adorable they were and she had to take out her phone to distract herself.

A couple of minutes later, after Lena ate one of the Éclairs and saved the rest for later, the doorbell rang. The brunette froze, she wasn’t ready for this. When Kara x-rayed the door, she felt a small smile form on her face.

“I think there’s someone here for you,” she nudged Lena.

She nodded, standing as she pulled her sleeves down and crossed her arms while walking to the door. When she opened it she was met by not only her mother but Lex as well. Lena couldn’t stop the tears if she tried, she threw herself at her brother, feeling him wrap his own arms around her small frame.

The older man didn’t care that his suit wrinkled, he could feel his sister's quiet cries and felt his heart ache. Carefully, he lifted her feet off the ground, making his way into the house with Lillian trailing behind the siblings over to the couch.

Kara had moved so she was next to Alex, giving the couch to Lena and Lex. They waited patiently until Lena calmed down enough to pull away.

“I thought you were at school?” her voice was scratchy from crying.

Lex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re more important than school, Anastasia.” she felt herself smile at the nickname. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Lena looked at her mother who had a concerned expression. “I only got a call from the school that said there was a problem with you and a few other students.”

“It wasn’t my fault.” 

Lillian looked taken aback. “I never said it was, Lena. But can you explain it to us?”

She felt her throat start to constrict like last night and looked at Kara for help. The blonde seemed to catch on and cleared her throat.

“We went to a party last Friday night to celebrate the end of midterms, Lena and I got into a silly argument and I stormed off. Sometime after that, her drink was spiked,” Lena bowed her head in shame, not being able to look her family in the eyes. “I couldn’t find her when it was time to leave and somebody told me she’d already left, so I came home but Lena wasn’t here.”

Lillian looked back to her daughter. “Where were you?”

“Mike Dax and Maxwell Lord took me upstairs, everything's kinda fuzzy after that.” Taking a deep breath, Lena knew she’d have to explain it fully. So, she kept her eyes trained on the table instead. “They said my outfit was just begging for them to take off, I told them no but whatever was in my drink knocked me out. I woke up in Mike’s bed with him next to me, I didn’t remember anything so I just gathered my clothes, but he woke up. Lex, he took a video.” 

Lillian clenched her hands into fists, watching Lena trying not to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“H-He told me not to tell anyone or he’d send it to the whole school, saying he wondered ‘how much somebody would pay to see a Luthor being fucked’.” Lex sat frozen next to his little sister, he wanted to pull her close and never let go, but with one look at the brunette told him Lena wouldn’t want that. “Then yesterday, I was walking back to class when they pulled into a closet. Kara showed up with the principle before they could do it again, but-” she choked on the words.

Alex decided to step in then. “We took her to the hospital so our mom could look at her and gave her some over the counter meds for the cramping, Lena said he used a condom so there isn’t a risk of pregnancy.” 

Lena felt her stomach churn and pressed her hand over it, the last thing she wanted was to picture it all over again, to picture their hands, but that’s what seemed to be happening.

The eldest Luthor nodded. “You said he took a video?” The brunette gave a small nod, biting her tongue to prevent from throwing up. 

Lena could hear them talking a bit, but it was all muffled, the nausea growing. Kara noticed, and tried to listen for her heartbeat, finding it beating a little faster than normal. “Lena, are-”

The brunette was up and running for the bathroom before Kara could finish her question, she shut and locked the door behind her, dropped to her knees and emptied what was in her stomach into the toilet as she held her hair back. She puked until there was nothing left and she was dry heaving, tears streaming down her face. Lena flushed the toilet then leaned her head against the tub, relishing in the cold on her heated skin.

Meanwhile, Lex had excused himself to go home for something and Lillian made a few phone calls. Kara sat by her sister, listening to the sniffling that came from the bathroom, nonchalantly, she lowered her glasses to find Lena laying against the tub. Without saying anything, she got up and walked to the door.

“Lena?” she knocked softly. “Can you open the door?”

It took a minute or so before Lena was able to crawl to the door and unlock it, letting Kara in as she laid back down, the cool tile seeping through her sweater. The blonde made sure to lock the door again then went to sit by Lena’s head, pulling it into her lap. The brunette closed her eyes, the soothing touch of Kara running her finger through her hair calming her down.

“Are they still here?” Lena whispered, her throat dry.

“Lex left to get something and your mom is on the phone.”

She scoffed. “Probably trying to figure out how to bury this, she wouldn’t risk losing a client.”

Kara shook her head. “That’s not how the phone call is going that I can hear.”

Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

The blonde grinned a little. “Your mom is in there yelling at someone over the phone about severing a contract,” Kara listened closer.

_“I don’t care if it’ll cause issues for LuthorCorp, I want the contract we have with Dax Incorporated gone by tonight. Why? Because their bastard son hurt my daughter, that’s why!” Lillian seethed._

Kara smirked. “She said she doesn’t care if it’ll cause her problems, she just wants the contract with Dax Incorporated gone.”

Lena laid there pondering this, not once since she was adopted had Lillian ever shown any interest in her at all and now she cares? It didn’t make sense. Dax Incorporated is one of the biggest clients LuthorCorp has, Lionel made the deal with them years ago before he died, surely Lillian wouldn’t sever it over a daughter she never wanted.

She closed her eyes as her head was pounding from having to explain what happened, her throat hurt from throwing up, and all Lena wanted was to curl in a ball and hide away from the world. Eventually, the fingers stopped running through her hair once Kara realized Lena fell asleep, she manoeuvred so she could pick the girl up. She walked out and was met by three sets of eyes, her mom, Alex and Lillian.

Lillian was the one to come over, concern written on her face. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, I think so, she threw up though.” Eliza came over and checked her forehead, feeling a slight fever.

“It could be exhaustion, she hasn’t slept much.” the older blonde gazed at the young girl. “Stay with her, I’ll run and get some soup for when she wakes up.”

Kara nodded, heading for the stairs when she stopped, looking over her shoulder to see Lillian standing with her hands clasped together like she didn’t know what to do. “You wanna follow, Mrs Luthor?”

She got a curt nod as an answer.

Kara made sure to tuck the blankets securely around Lena, basically making her a burrito, but when she laid down next to her she felt the brunette shift slightly, as if searching for the warmth Kara gave off. So, she pulled her closer, gesturing for the eldest Luthor to sit in the chair.

“Not to be rude or anything, but, why are you suddenly concerned about Lena when you’ve been nothing but, pardon my language, a bitch to her since the day she arrived?”

Lillian sighed, folding her hands on her lap. “I guess I let my anger and resentment for Lionel having an affair build until I lashed out at her instead of the man who was guilty, I wanted to love her as my own, but I just couldn’t. I never realized how much she actually meant to me until I got that phone call from Miss Grant, and after hearing what happened…” the woman shook her head. “I’m going to try to do better, Lionel isn’t here anymore and my anger for him dissipated along with his death years ago, but by then, I had no idea how to be a mother to her because she hated me too.”

Kara nodded, switching her gaze from the woman to her best friend. The brunette’s nose scrunched slightly in her sleep and it made her smile.

“You seem to make her very happy,” the blonde looked up to see Lillian smiling at the pair. 

“She makes me happy, all I want to do is protect her. This is my fault, if I had just stayed with her-”

“The only people at fault here are Maxwell Lord and Michael Dax, not you. I know Lena thinks I’ll blame her, I saw it in her eyes when she looked at me earlier, I also assume that’s why nobody called me when it happened, but I only blame those two boys. They are the ones responsible for this, Kara, not you.”

************************************

“Are you sure you’re feeling better?” 

Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Yes, Kara. I slept for two days, I’m pretty sure that’s the longest I’ve ever slept, and I feel fine now.” Well, at least her body felt fine.

Kara nodded. “So, Alex is bringing home her girlfriend later.”

Lena’s head shot up from the bowl of soup in her lap, eyes wide. “She finally asked her out?”

“Yeah, wait, how did you know?”

“I’ve known Sam for years, we were friends before I moved here and we stayed in touch, besides you, she’s my only other friend really.” She carefully sipped at the broth, feeling the warm liquid soothe her throat.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Where did you meet? She’s older than you,”

“We met at some summer camp, apparently, both of our parents had the same idea. She was my bunkmate, then we found out we went to the same school. Sam’s only a year older than me, Kara.”

They heard the front door open and footsteps running up the stairs, Lena quickly set the bowl down, preparing for the impending impact. Before Kara could ask any more questions, a small figure burst through her door and jumped straight on her bed, tackling Lena.

“Careful, Ruby.” Kara turned back to the door to see Alex standing with another woman who had tan skin and shoulder-length brown hair. “You don’t want to hurt Aunt Lena, do you?”

The little girl pulled back. “Sorry, Aunt Lena.”

Lena just brushed the hair from her face with a smile. “It’s okay, Rubs, I missed you too.”

The confusion on Kara’s face was comical; eyes darting back and forth. The woman with Alex seemed to snap out of it and walked forward. 

“I’m Sam,” Kara shook her hand slowly.

“You have a kid?” It was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. 

“Kara!”

Sam just smiled, waving her girlfriend off. “No, it’s okay. Yes, I have a kid. Ruby, say hi.”

Brown eyes met her, the little girl stuck to Lena’s side as she gave a tiny wave. “Hi,”

The blonde waved back before standing up and gathering the bowl Lena had set down, letting Sam sit with Lena while she took the dishes downstairs, Alex following.

“You didn’t say she had a kid,”

Eyebrows shot up. “Is that a problem?”

Kara scrambled trying to clarify. “No no, you just never said anything. Does Eliza know?”

Alex sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter. “Sam had Ruby when she was sixteen, the dad’s a deadbeat and her mom kicked her out shortly after, she works two jobs to provide for both her and Ruby along with going to classes. And, yes, mom knows.”

Sam looked at her friend, taking her appearance in. “So, how’ve you been?”

Lena distracted herself by playing with Ruby’s hair while the three-year-old played with the doll she brought. “I’m good, you?”

“Don’t give me that, I know somethings wrong.”

She shook her head. “Not right now, Sam.”

“Okay,” Sam held up her hands in surrender. “Alex really never told her sister I had a kid?”

Lena snorted. “Apparently not, she doesn’t think before she speaks sometimes but she meant no harm by it. She didn’t know I knew you either,”

The taller brunette put her hand over her chest with a mock-expression. “Why, Lena Luthor, are you ashamed of me?”

Green eyes rolled in response. “Well, of course, I am, Samantha Arias, have you seen you?” they stared at one another before bursting into giggles. “No, it just never came up.”

They talked for a few until Lena’s phone went off.

“Who is it?” the curiosity getting the better of her friend.

“My brother, he wants me to stop by the manor.” Lena was confused, she thought Lex either went back to school or didn’t want to talk to her after she revealed what happened. “Can you tell Kara? I’m gonna get changed.”

************************************

The door opened before they even got to it, Isaac standing with a greeting smile like always.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers,”

“Hello, Isaac, do you know where my brother is?” he closed the door behind the group before gesturing with his hand to the left.

“He and your mother are in the parlour, would any of you care for a snack?” He ended up taking Alex, Sam and Ruby to the kitchen while Kara went with Lena.

Being back in the manor after almost two weeks felt weird, it didn’t feel like home, although, it never did. She wrapped her arms around her middle as they walked to where Isaac said they’d be and was met with not only her family but the parents of Mike as well. All eyes went to her and Kara, though one pair caught her attention fully as they looked Lena up and down.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Now, Lena, Michael-"

"Mike," he interrupted.

Lillian tightened her grip on the teacup in her hands. "Mike is here because he wants to apologize.” She calmly set her teacup down but Lena could see the hatred in her eyes.

“Apologize? Seriously?”

Mike sat quietly until his mother elbowed him and he sat up straighter but still didn’t look her in the eye. 

_‘Good’_ Lena thought.

“I’m sorry, what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it.” the apology sounded very much rehearsed and not at all real nor did it sound like something Mike would say. 

Lena scoffed but the hint of mischief in her brother’s eyes when they connected told her to play along and she nodded. “Okay,”

Mike’s mother smiled, the tension in her shoulders easing. “Well, now that this little dispute is settled, I hope we can continue doing business in the future.”

If ever there was a time for Lena to be scared for somebody else being on the receiving end of Lillian, now would be that time. 

Cold grey eyes moved to the woman, narrowing into daggers that made the woman visibly gulp.

“I don’t think so, in fact, I’m buying out Dax Incorporated.” two gaping mouths met the eldest Luthor. “My lawyers have been working on it since Saturday and everything is in order, I called this little get together to inform you three that one, you’re both fired, and two, we will be going to the police with this.”

Mike just smirked. “You have no proof anything happened, for all you know it was consensual.”

It was Lex’s turn to speak up. “Actually, we do.” he reached for his laptop that was conveniently placed next to him on the floor. “You see, I major in business but my real speciality is with technology, specifically computers.” Lena knew where her brother was going with this and found herself suppressing a smirk of her own.

“You see, Mr and Mrs Dax, your son here thinks that forcing himself on an unconscious woman and videotaping it, makes him a man.” The boy’s parents look at their son who just slouched further in his seat. “And we have all the evidence we need thanks to the stupidity of your son.”

As if on cue, two officers arrived from around the corner and pulled Mike to his feet before handcuffing him, Lena recognized them as old family friends; J’onn J’onzz and John Diggle.

They thought Mike would go quietly, but they were wrong. When he was walked past where Lena was standing, he tried to lunge for the brunette only to be met with the blonde’s fist in his face and Lena heard the satisfying sound of his nose cracking.

J’onn gripped the boy’s arm tighter, ignoring his cries of pain, while John stayed behind. 

“We’ll need the video and any other copies you have,”

Lex typed a few more things on his laptop before shutting it and standing, holding out a flash drive. “This is the only copy, the others have been permanently erased. I assume your colleagues are at the Lord's Manor as well?”

“Maxwell is already being booked at the station and Mike’s room was searched with a warrant where we found more evidence.” Lena wanted to gag and jump for joy all at the same time, Mike never cleaned his room after… “Along with the footage of the boys dragging Lena into the closet at the school that Cat Grant gave us, we should have enough that there won’t be a need for a trial. Take care of yourself, little Lee.” he ruffled Lena’s hair on his way out.

“Thank you Dig,” The brunette called after him before turning to stare at her family. “Okay, what the fuck just happened?”

Lillian tsked playfully. “Language, Lena. And I thought you learned by now, nobody messes with a Luthor.” Kara placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “We’ll leave the two of you alone,” the woman placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead then left.

She turned back to her brother. “You hacked them?” 

“I did, I also found a few other things on their hard drives that should make for good entertainment for the rest of the world.” Lena watched her brother leave.

The brunette spun to face Kara. “What now?”

“Now? Well now, we go get some food because I am starving after watching your mother annihilate them. She’s so terrifying, I’m pretty sure I saw Mike’s dad piss his pants.” For the first time since that Friday night of the party, Lena laughed fully.

************************************

As it turned out, Lex leaked embarrassing pictures and videos he’d found on both Max and Mike’s hard drives, and by the time Lena went back to school, everyone had heard. There were hugs and gifts from people the brunette barely knew, a girl named Nia from Kara’s journalism class had actually given Lena a gift bag with candy and a small bear and told her how brave she thought Lena was. But Jess, Lena’s lab partner since junior high, gave her a single hug then went straight back to work and never mentioned anything, which the brunette was thankful for.

When spring was coming to a close and it was almost time for graduation, Kara decided to take Lena to one of her favourite spots in Midvale; the water tower. Instead of climbing the rusty ladder, the blonde scooped up the smaller girl, enticing a squeal from her, and floated to the top.

“Wow,” Lena breathed as soon as she was set down on her feet. “It’s so beautiful up here, you can see all the way to the ocean.”

“I found this spot not long after I landed, whenever I needed to get away, I came here. It’s my second favourite place to be.”

“What’s the first?” Lena smiled, turning to face the blonde.

Taking the courage from both Alex and Sam’s words earlier, Kara went for it. “With you.”

Neither knew who leaned in first, all they knew was once their lips touched, it was perfect.

************************************ 

**Author's Note:**

> If this happens to you, please go to the police   
> ~AKaye


End file.
